


Arrival Of A New Decade

by klutzy_girl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have reconciled and decide to have fun by screwing with their friends.





	Arrival Of A New Decade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> That '70s Show doesn't belong to me.

With the arrival of a new decade, Jackie and Hyde decided enough was enough and they needed to work out their problems. They argued their way back to each (getting everything out into the open ended up helping a lot more than expected) and now were happier than ever. And once again, there was peace in the basement. Of course, that never lasted long so they were all just going to enjoy it. Jackie sat down on Hyde’s lap and kissed him. “How’s your day going, Puddin’ Pop?”

Eric and Fez snickered but both shut up when she shot them a dirty look. “Better now that you’re here,” Hyde answered honestly. It was true - his day hadn’t been the greatest until his girlfriend showed up.

“Aw, Steven.” She kissed him again and then snuggled in closer.

“I love you,” he murmured loud enough for their friends to hear. He hadn’t been able to say those three words before (only that one time and never again) but Hyde was determined not to fuck it up this time so he was going all in.

Dead silence. Eric turned to stare at him in shock while Donna’s mouth dropped open. “What the fuck,” she mouthed. She had always known Hyde was head over heels in love with Jackie but to actually hear him admit it shocked the hell out of her.

“I love you, too,” Jackie replied, ignoring their friends. She still melted every time Hyde told her how he felt but she also enjoyed him shocking their friends like this. It was fun.

“Get back to the movie,” Hyde barked, finally noticing their friends were still gaping at them. And sure enough, the three of them reluctantly turned their attention back to the TV.

“I love when you yell at our friends,” Jackie playfully told him.

That’s when Eric interrupted them. “Guys?” When he got their attention, he smiled at them. “Yeah, hi. We’re happy for you and all but you’re pretty gross. Tone it down a notch, please.” Although he was complaining at the moment, he didn’t mind so much. In some weird way, Jackie and Hyde belonged together and now all was right with the universe since they were back together (not that he’d ever admit that thought out loud to either of them. He wasn’t stupid). 

Donna punched Eric’s shoulder and ignored his glare. “Just ignore him. Keep doing what you’re doing because we’re fine with it,” she encouraged. 

“Yes, keep going,” piped up Fez.

Jackie and Hyde glared at him. “You know I haven’t kicked your ass yet, right?” Hyde pointed out.

Fez paled, stood up from the couch, and fled the basement. “I’m never coming back!” he yelled (lied) back.

“Whatever you say!” Jackie shot back as she dissolved into giggles.

“You tell him, baby.” Hyde wouldn’t mind being alone with her but he doubted they’d get privacy any time soon, especially since Eric and Donna refused to leave. They could leave but neither one felt like going anywhere.

Donna rolled her eyes but still smiled at their antics. “You two really need to stop being so adorable. It’s both irritating and amazing at the same time.” 

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Jackie teased as she stood up. They had put up with Eric and Donna’s shit for years so it was only fair their friends now had to put up with theirs. 

“That’s not what this is, though. You two are back together - for good this time because nobody wants to go through that drama again - and determined to make it work. Sure, it’s annoying but you two deserve to be happy after everything you’ve gone through.” Eric wasn’t sure where the rant came from but he didn’t regret it. 

“Eric, that’s actually really sweet coming from you. Are you sick?” Touched, Jackie debated with herself for only a few seconds before she pulled Eric in for a hug. “This is never happening again so enjoy the moment,” she told him.

“Agreed.” Laughing, Eric pulled away from her and returned to the couch.

Donna let out a fake dramatic sigh. “Okay, let’s get this over with and hug.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to hug you, Donna. Did you ever think about that?” Jackie playfully questioned.

“Please, Jackie. I know you.” 

The two of them opened their arms and hugged for a few seconds. “Don’t think I’m hugging you, man,” Hyde told Eric as they watched their girlfriends interact.

“I don’t want a hug from you,” Eric lied as he stood back up.

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” He glared at Eric, knowing his best friend/brother was lying to him and knowing he’d take the opportunity to hug him at any moment.

“Just fucking hug each other already,” Donna ordered, losing patience.

“Yeah, you know you want to,” Jackie taunted, shrugging her shoulders when Hyde sent a glare in her direction.

“Should we listen to them? You’re going to try to kick my ass.” Eric pondered whether he should run right after hugging Hyde or just give in to the weirdly emotional moment.

Hyde crossed his arms. “I think we’re involved in a standoff, Forman. What are you going to do about it?”

“Steven, hug him already and get it over with.” Jackie rolled her eyes and proceeded to cross her arms too.

Taking a deep breath and praying he hadn’t just fucked himself over, Eric hugged Hyde and then sat back down on the couch. “That’s never happening again, Forman.” Even as he said it, Hyde knew his statement was a lie.

“That’s fine with me. Now sit your ass down so we can all watch something.” Eric was tired of all these distractions.

Donna snorted. “Are you going to threaten to put your foot up someone’s ass? I swear you sound more and more like Red every day.”

Jackie and Hyde started laughing. “Donna is right,” she added. It was weird but not all that surprising.

“Are you going to start ranting now about how you’re nothing like Red? Because Jackie and I are going to leave if you are.” Hyde didn’t want to be around for that, no matter how funny it would be.

Eric narrowed his eyes at them. “I hate you both.”

“Yeah, we love you too.” Jackie grabbed Hyde’s hand and led him upstairs to the kitchen. “I’m so glad we’re back together and making fun of our friends again,” she whispered.

“Me too, doll.” God, he was so happy he had finally pulled his head out of his ass and made things right with Jackie. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, even though the thought scared the shit out of him (but not as much as it used to).

This time around, Jackie and Hyde were determined to make their relationship work and nothing would be able to break them apart again. They wouldn’t let it - they loved each other too much to let that happen now. But right now, they were going to enjoy annoying the hell out of their best friends.


End file.
